


A Little Inspiration

by TheWonderTwins



Series: Someone New [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis Prompt Week, Darcy Lewis Smut Week, Darcy should not be left to her own devices, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Wax Play, hints at voyeurism, mentions of Hit and Run situation, tony's cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Darcy Lewis Smut Prompt Week on Tumblr</p><p>Darcy gets a little inspiration and treats Steve to one hell of a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Add a little heat...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the worlds they live in.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing smut; apologies in advance if it's terrible.
> 
> Day 1: Melting; Voyeurism

Darcy loved candles.

They had their obvious functions, but there really was nothing like a candle-lit bubble bath at the end of a long and stressful week. The gentle scent of the bubbles mixing with the headier aroma of the candles was a magical concoction that eased the tension out of weary muscles.

Mostly.

There was really only so much hot water and candles could do, sadly, and while she knew of one sure-fire way to release the excess tension, the question was did she want to do it on her own, or did she feel like company?

She glanced at the candles again while she considered. 

When an idea popped into her head, she smiled. “Jarvis?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis?” The AI responded.

“Are there cameras in here?” Darcy asked, nonchalant. This was a Tower for superheroes and co. High security measures were a necessity and cameras were everywhere. Darcy wondered if they were everywhere though.

“For purposes of security, cameras were installed in all the living quarters. They are, I assure you, turned off until security requires them to be turned on.” Jarvis informed her. 

Darcy had a habit of looking up to the ceiling when talking to Jarvis; most everyone did. Craning her neck, she gave the ceiling her best puppy dog eyes. “And you control the on/off switch?”

“Of course, Miss Lewis.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Darcy smiled. “On an unrelated note, where is Steve?”

“Captain Rogers is currently discussing tactics with Mr. Stark in the workshop.” Jarvis told her.

“Perfect. I owe Tony for that Taser upgrade.” Darcy grinned. “Jarvis, will you do me a great big favor?”

“If it is within my power, Miss Lewis.”

“Could you send a video file to Steve’s phone, marked urgent?”

“Which file would you like sent?”

“The current security feeds from this room.”

There was a slight pause. “Are you sure, Miss Lewis?”

“Yes, quite. You can do live stream, can’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Please and thank you.” Darcy said sweetly. 

If the AI could sigh, she would swear that was the sound Jarvis just made. “Sending now, Miss Lewis.”

A little read light in the center of the ceiling began to blink. Darcy smirked and continued her bath.

~~~

“Why do you keep fighting me on this?” Steve asked. He was frustrated and Tony was not helping.

“I’m just disagreeing with you. You’re the one turning it into a fight.” Tony replied. He busied himself with suit repairs while Steve tried to have a conversation.

Steve ran a hand through his hair in agitation. “You disobeyed an order. Again. You almost got killed.”

“Almost being the operative word.” Tony flipped him a charming smirk. 

“Tony, I get that you’re used to flying solo, but you have to start trusting my judgment. I know what I’m doing.”

“I know you do.” Tony said seriously. “This has nothing to do with not trusting you.”

“Then—“

“Sometimes I see things you don’t and I take the opportunities thus presented. If I waited to inform you or someone else, I’d miss my chance. Simple as that.”

Steve sighed. His phone beeped at him. “You still need to inform the team before you go diving into the literal jaws of death. Please. Just a simple notification on the comm.” Pulling it out, he opened the message.

Tony waved dismissively. “Don’t you have better things you could be doing?”

Steve managed to suppress his surprised noise, but it ended up as a vaguely strangled noise. Not looking up from his phone, he mumbled a dismissive to Tony and started for the elevator.

“Huh.” Tony looked at Steve’s retreating form. “That doesn’t usually work. Jarvis?”

~~

When the blinking red light disappeared, Darcy took that to mean that Steve was either on his way or already nearing the door. She smirked again. She forced herself to put on a calm, innocent look for when Steve arrived.

She didn’t have long to wait. She heard the door open to their apartment not long after the red light went out. His only slightly hurried footsteps reached the bathroom door and she almost giggled when he hesitated.

“Darcy?” She heard him place his head against the door. He was still a gentleman, after all, and a gentleman did not enter uninvited.

Darcy silently thanked four years of theatre in high school for being able to school the mirth out of her voice. She laced it with a subtle dose of sultry though. “Something I can do for you, Steve?”

“I can think of a few things.”

Darcy grinned. “How many of them can be done with that door between us?”

He opened it quickly and stepped inside. He was still in his Captain America uniform, a little dirty, but nothing looked damaged. The fight this afternoon had ended a few hours ago and he hadn’t had the opportunity to change, which meant either the debrief or the argument with Tony had lasted a while. He looked like every girl’s dream: fresh from battle, lit dreamily with candlelight, and a look that sent heat straight to her core.

“Rough day? I can make it better.” She smiled up at him, coaxing him closer with a finger.

He smiled and began to remove the costume. The gloves went first, then his deft fingers made swift work of the rest, removing it with efficient determination. When he stood before her, naked, already half cocked, Darcy sat up in the bathtub and gestured for him to join her.

When he settled in the bath with her, she wrapped her arms around his broad chest and entwined her legs with his. She thoroughly enjoyed skin-to-skin contact with Steve and took the opportunity to run gentle, soothing hands across his tense muscles. She let him relax against her as she washed the dirt and grim away.

When she began a shoulder rub he moaned in appreciation. “You have magic hands.”

“They have been known to do some fairly fantastic things.” She whispered in his ear. “Speaking of fantastic, how did you like my message?”

Steve made a noise that was both laugh and groan, “I was in the middle of a discussion with Tony. I think I left mid sentence.”

Darcy left a trail of kisses on his neck as she said, “I wanted to get your attention. I was feeling awfully lonely.”

He turned to face her. “Can’t have that.” 

And then he was kissing her. Slow, sensual kisses that were as demanding as they were intimate. She enjoyed it and let him transfer those sweet lips to her jaw, to her neck as a large hand moved to cup her breast, the thumb teasing lightly over a nipple. When he came back to her mouth, she turned the kiss dirty, nipping and biting firmly enough to get his attention.

“Normally I’d let you bend me over the tub and have your way with me, but I have something special planned tonight.” She ghosted her fingers over his erection suggestively and bit his lip as he moaned quietly.

“Special?”

Darcy hummed agreement. “I’m feeling rather inspired.” She kissed him again before standing, not bothering to wrap a towel around herself. He stood as well and accepted the towel that she handed him. “I’ll meet you in there.”

He kissed her again before he left and she ran her hands over his chest and back. When he pulled away, she resisted the urge to pull him back in. He left for the bedroom, quickly drying himself as he did so.

Once he was out of sight she began to blow out the candles. When only a clustered few remained, she looked up at the ceiling, at the red light that had come back on while she was cleaning Steve of the dirt and grime, and smiled. She figured Tony’s curiosity would get the better of him, especially if Steve really had left so abruptly. She winked as she picked up one of the candles and swiftly blew out the other two.

She headed to the bedroom, careful to not let the flame die as she walked. “Jarvis,” she whispered.

“Yes, Miss Lewis?” There was a hint of caution in his modulated voice, and she smiled.

“Cut the lights in the bedroom.”

She saw the light go out as she approached and basked in the awesomeness that was her entrance. The candle was the only light and if Steve’s intake of breath was anything to go by, it was a fairly striking image.

She made her way by memory and candlelight to the other candles spread about the room. She took her time lighting them, feeling Steve’s eyes on her as she moved. When the last candle was lit, the light was just enough to see by. She set the candle down on the end table next to the bed and knelt down to open the bottom drawer. She pulled out another candle, this one unscented and special, and lit it off the candle she’d just set down.

“You are so beautiful.” He murmured as she finally joined him on the bed.

She ran her free hand lightly across his body and smiled. He had amazing muscle definition in ordinary circumstances, but the candlelight enhanced the contours and threw that definition into sharp relief. He had wrapped the sheet over himself, so she couldn’t see his lower body, which was a shame. She’d allow it for now though. “You’re pretty swell yourself.”

She straddled him, enjoying the feel of his hardness against her through the thin sheet. It was warm and teasing and she moved her hips just a little and grinned mischievously when his hands went to her hips, a soft gasp escaping his lips. 

Making sure his eyes were on her, she dipped a finger into the melted wax that had pooled. 

“Isn’t that hot?”

She smirked. “Low-burning wax. It’s pleasantly warm.” She drew the coated finger down his chest, circling his nipple a few times.

“That’s… different. Nice.” Steve’s grip on her hips tightened slightly.

“Ready for something really different?” 

She waited for his nod of approval before carefully tipping a little of the wax onto his skin. She was interested to see what his reaction would be to the sharp heat and rapid chill of cooling wax on his skin. She was not disappointed when he let out a soft gasp.

She gave him a sultry smile as she poured a line from his abs to the more sensitive skin on his hip. 

“That is… an interesting sensation.” He smiled.

“Not too hot?” Darcy asked.

Steve shook his head. “Do it again?”

She resisted the urge to write her name in wax on his chest. Just barely. She did, however, draw a heart around his nipple. She smiled victoriously as it hardened and his length gave a twitch under her. 

He sat up, keeping her in his lap, and kissed her. When he moved to her neck, one hand slipped to hers and stole the candle while she was distracted. He moved them quickly so that Darcy was now on her back. “My turn.” He whispered, sitting up.

He was now straddling her, and the sheet was no longer covering him. The sight of him, hard and ready, momentarily distracted her. Her focus was brought back when the first drop of melted wax landed just above her navel. The bite of heat sent goosebumps up her chest and the wax followed. When he dripped a little of the wax directly onto one of her nipples, she let out a gasp and bit her lip. It sent heat straight to her core and she arched her back unconsciously.

Steve cupped her breast gently and squeezed. Her sensitive skin reacting more than usual set her hips bucking. He chuckled and ran his thumb over the wax on her nipple, pealing it away. When her skin was exposed again, he leaned down and teased his tongue lightly over the hypersensitive nub.

“Steve…” She moaned his name as he continued to lavish attention. Deciding to repay the kindness, she grabbed him and gave a few determined strokes.

He bit lightly when she grasped him, laving his tongue over her nipple before moving to her neck and then up to her mouth. He placed the candle on the end table, and then opened the drawer to find a condom and lube.

When he pulled them out, she took them from him. “Allow me.”

He raised himself up onto his knees and she kissed his chest and stomach as she got the condom open. Then, thanking a slightly promiscuous and curious nature in college, Darcy proceeded to roll the condom on with her mouth.

She was rewarded with a hand gripped just shy of painful in her hair and a wonderful moan from Steve. She gave his hip a love bite and applied the lubricant with her hand on her way back up to his mouth. He kissed her fervently as he laid her back onto the bed. When her back hit the mattress, she wrapped her legs around his waist and encouraged him towards her entrance. He teased her, though, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not move his hips just that much further.

“Teeease.” She groaned quietly into his ear, tracing the shell with the tip of her tongue ending with a nip at his lobe.

He adjusted the angle of her hips and then thrust slowly into her. He was not small, by any measure, and he was always careful not to hurt her. She loved the perfectly controlled strength, but right now, she wanted all of him.

She pulled herself onto him with her legs and let out a cried, “fuck” as he sheathed himself completely. Before he could ask if she was hurt, she moved her hips, encouraging him to continue.

He complied, thrusting at a fast and steady rhythm. He shifted his angle just slightly until he had her making breathless sounds of pleasure and need. She saw his smug smirk and decided to level the playing field. She grabbed the candle off the end table and dripped wax down his spine. His breath hitched and his steady pace faltered, becoming a little erratic as the melted wax dripped down his back.

“Darcy…” He gave her a love bite behind her ear as retaliation and taking the candle to put it back on the table. 

Not one to be out done, she raked her nails down the enhanced sensitive skin of his back, following the path of the wax. His pace increased and he hit her g-spot over and over again, the sweet burning pressure building, until she came. The force of it was enough for her to see fireworks behind her eyes.

He fucked her through her orgasm, not letting her come down until his own wracked his body with a guttural cry. 

Sated and probably glowing brighter than the candles around her, Darcy ran her fingers through Steve’s sweaty hair as he collapsed onto the bed next to and slightly on top of her with a smile on her face.

“Inspired is good.” He muttered, placing kisses on her chest as he rested his head there.

She chuckled, casually glancing up to the small red light—so dim she would not have seen it without the lights off—on the ceiling. “Oh, honey. There is so much more where that came from. Just you wait.”


	2. Kick it up a notch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business attire never looked this good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their world
> 
> Day Two prompt: Fuck-Me Heels

Darcy was not one for a business dress code. She was usually a casual-dress kind of girl, fuck SHIELD dress codes; she worked for Jane, so she would wear her favorite old jeans, t-shirt, and converse if she wanted to fuck-you-very-much Agent Hill. Wearing sensible shoes certainly made running—be it for paperwork, deliveries, or her life—all the easier, and Darcy believed all the women, agents and office drones alike, should realize this as a fact of life and adapt.

Apparently the higher-ups disagreed.

Darcy did work for Jane… three out of four weeks. In order to keep up pretenses and because she was actually fairly useless in the lab, Darcy had been assigned to be a glorified paper pusher for SHIELD requisitions office the first week of every month. It was easy enough, and nobody in her actual office cared that she dressed like a civilian. 

That did not stop her from receiving a reprimand from HR—probably egged on by Agent Hill—stating that she must adhere to the dress code the following Monday Or Else. 

Okay, that last bit was a bit exaggerated, but she could read between the lines and it was definitely in the subtext.

This was how she found herself revenge-shopping with Pepper on that same Sunday while Steve and the other Avengers were doing training in the Tower. She would have given a lot to see Tony’s face after last night, but it was strictly Avengers business and she wasn’t invited to their smack-down-beat-the-crap-out-of-each-other party, so Pepper had been kind enough to listen to her rant about being reprimanded over their weekly coffee and then offered to take Darcy shopping.

So she went shopping with Pepper, because Pepper was awesome and made magic happen when they went shopping. 

Like, for instance, when Darcy saw a pair of amazingly hot knee-high boots, she was magically transported into the shop and trying on the sexy as fuck heels. Pepper made her do a catwalk before giving her a nod of approval. The boots were then whisked away to be purchased with a magical Tony Stark credit card. Darcy gave a token protest, but the boots were just a bit out of her price range and Pepper insisted. Instead Darcy began planning the rest of her outfit.

By the time they were done, Darcy had accumulated the sexiest business attire she’d ever seen, and while it may not follow the heart of the rules, Pepper assured her it followed them to the letter. Her skirt was a black pencil skirt that was as short as the rules allowed, she bought a simple, short sleeved, white button down shirt with some ruffles along the top few buttons, and a double-breasted underbust vest with white buttons that did fabulous things to her already substantial rack followed on top. Add the boots and Darcy was ready to shove the dress code back in their faces.

That Monday, Darcy woke up to Steve getting out of bed. He kissed her sweetly and told her to go back to sleep since it was only five. She obeyed, telling him he was crazy for willingly waking before the sun, but it was only half-hearted. She woke up for real when her alarm went off at a quarter ‘til eight. After a quick cup of coffee, she showered, making sure the red light was off—she was willing to indulge Tony’s voyeuristic tendencies very occasionally, but not this early in the morning—and then styled her hair and applied her make-up for the day. She made sure both were worthy of her outfit and then got dressed.

She felt amazing as she walked passed Clint, Natasha, and Bruce on her way out of the Tower and all three stopped talking and watched her as she walked. She smirked to herself when she heard a two-syllable “Damn” from Clint. 

This was quite possibly her new favorite outfit.

She hailed a cab to SHIELD HQ and got to work right on time. She grinned to herself, mentally playing suitable background music, as she walked right passed Agents Hill, Coulson, and Sitwell on the way to her office. She took a mental picture of their faces and forced herself not to laugh at the almost apoplectic look on Agent Hill’s face, though she gave herself a mental high-five for Coulson’s small nod of approval.

Beyond that, she tried to go about her day as normally as possible. Both Clint and Tony stopped by to give her applause and compliments on her outfit and for making Hill’s head nearly explode. She thanked them kindly, especially Tony since he’d technically paid for all of it.

She was filing a standard field recon kit requisition form when a knock at her door pulled her attention way from the computer.

It was Steve. He was holding a post-it note and looking at her curiously.

“Steve. What can I do for you?” She smiled at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a small look of confusion across his features. “Can you explain this to me?” He asked, holding up the post-it.

Se pushed her chair away from her desk and walked over to him. She grabbed the post-it note off his fingers and read it.

_Take your girl somewhere nice for  
lunch before she breaks someone.  
~CB_

She frowned at the note. She hadn’t threatened anyone today. She was about to explain that to Steve, but when she looked up at him, she suddenly understood. Steve was looking at her like he was ready to throw her over his shoulder cave-man style. She smiled shyly and looked down at herself. She’d been so involved in paperwork that she’d forgotten what she was wearing. He hadn’t seen it while she was sitting behind her computer, but he did now.

“Darcy.”

“That’s me. What can I do for you?” She asked again, this time with more seductive charm.

He cleared his throat and forced his eyes back up to hers. Someone further away might have thought he was looking down at the floor, but she had a strong suspicion he had actually been staring at her boots. Not that she could blame him; they were very nice boots.

“Uh... L-lunch?”

She’d made him revert to stumbling over his words when talking to girls. He hadn’t done that in months. She felt very proud of herself. And her boots.

“Sure.” She stepped a bit closer, hooking a finger through one of his belt loops. “What are you hungry for?”

He buried his face in her hair and swept a gentle hand across her cheek. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

Darcy hummed in thought, “I did this to get back at Hill, but I can’t complain about the side effects.”

He laughed quietly. For a national icon, he seemed to enjoy it when Darcy did something rebellious. “I think Clint was right. I should get you out of here.”

Darcy nodded and returned to her desk to lock up her computer and grab her purse. When she was ready, Steve held the door open for her. She put a little extra swagger in her walk as she left her office, enjoying the confident sound of her heels clicking on the tile.

She got a few feet down the hall before realizing she couldn’t hear him following. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him staring at her still by the door. She smiled and kept walking, “See something you like, oh Captain, my Captain?”

She heard him jog to catch up and then a strong arm wrapped around her waist from behind. He pulled her close and she could feel his reaction to her through their clothes.  
“You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.” He whispered.

“Oh, I think I have an idea.” She shamelessly grinded up against him.

The strangled moan he tried to silence was enough to make Darcy more than a little excited herself. At this rate, they were not going to make it to lunch.

“You know what I’d like, right now?” She leaned her head back to rest against his chest so she could look up at him. The heels gave her a few inches, but he still towered over her.

He planted a small kiss on her neck. “I’m open to suggestions.”

She whispered in his ear as he continued to plant small kisses on her. “I’d like to suck the last ounce of your control through your cock, and then I want you to fuck me in these heels.”

His grip on her tightened as his erection gave an agreeable twitch. He clamped down on the joint of her neck and shoulder to keep from making a sound; it was hard enough to leave a bruise, and certainly not unpleasant. 

“Cameras.” He breathed out when he regained control.

She grabbed his hand and started walking quickly down the hallway. Instead of taking the elevator, she rounded a few corners until she found the non-descript door she was looking for. She swiped her card access against the proxy reader and flung the door open when the light turned green. She turned the storage closet lights on and shut the door behind Steve.

He didn’t wait to hear that there were no cameras; he was kissing her as soon as the door closed. She was just as eager as he was and began fighting with the belt around his waist. Once she had it open she pulled away from his kisses and dropped to her knees. She unbuttoned his jeans while her teeth took care of his fly, and then she slipped her hand in and took a firm hold of him. 

Once he was free of his confines, she flicked her tongue over the slit and tasted the salty musk of precum. She looked up at him as she took his head into her mouth and made sure not to break eye contact as she slowly took all of him. His eyes fluttered shut as her nose nuzzled the hairs at his base and she hummed appreciatively. He had to brace himself against on of the shelving units to keep from thrusting into her mouth as her humming sent tantalizing vibrations along his length.

He was a lot to take in, but Darcy was a pro and had no gag reflex. She began slowly, retreating all the way to the head before sliding back to the base. She kept him just on the other side of release for several minutes; teasing the underside of his cock just below the head with her tongue and the agonizingly slow pace until his control started to slip a little and his hips began to jerk. She pulled away, releasing with a wet pop, and was immediately pulled to her feet to be kissed heatedly.

One of his hands cradled the back of her neck, tightly fisted in her hair, while the other slid down to her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze before finding the zipper and undoing it quickly. The skirt fell off to pool around her ankles with only a little help and she stepped out of it, kicking it to the side. 

Steve looked at her once it was off, taking in the garters and thong that she’d worn underneath. She had anticipated taking this outfit off for him this evening, but now was just fine too. He glided a hand from her hip to under the thin fabric of the thong and between her wet folds. He slid one finger inside, teasing her clit with his thumb. 

She bit her lip to keep from making too much noise. They were hidden away, but might draw someone’s attention if they heard her screaming. Impatient, she grabbed him again, still slick with her saliva, and began working him back to the edge.

He bucked into her hand a few times before regaining control. He removed his hand from her panties and gestured to her purse. “Condom?”

She nodded and turned to get one from her purse. When she held it aloft, he snatched it and began to put it on. “As lovely as those are, they are in my way.”

Darcy grinned and undid the ties on the garters before sliding the thong off and tossing it with her skirt. As soon as she finished, he pinned her against the door lifted her up so that they were aligned correctly, holding her easily. She wrapped one leg around his waist and the other over his shoulder as he entered her and held onto his shoulders as he began to slowly thrust deeper and deeper.

She tightened her grip around his waist to encourage him to go faster. He sped up his trusts, biting his lip to keep silent. She lured his lip out from between his teeth with a demanding kiss. Her tongue tangoed with his for dominance in the kiss as he pushed them both closer and closer to climax. 

She flew over the edge of intense pleasure when he moved a hand to rub her clit as he pounded her against the door. She felt her inner walls contract and tighten uncontrollably against his cock and he managed a few more desperate thrusts before he came, shaking with the release.

He waited a moment before lowering her safely back onto her feet. He took care of the condom with nearby paper towels before putting himself back together, though he still kept her pinned against the wall.

“Best lunch break ever.”

He laughed and placed his forehead against hers sweetly. “We may even still have time for food.”

“Love it!” Darcy made grabby motions toward her clothes and Steve let her move away from the door. She quickly got dressed and they left the closet after making sure no one was near enough to see them. Then they casually made their way to the elevator and out to lunch.

Darcy promised herself to buy more heels in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lots of love to comments and kudos and bookmarks! So glad you guys enjoys this. The visual referense for her boots can be found here: http://www.amiclubwear.com/shoes-boots-plsr-flair-2023blackstrpat.html?URL=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.amiclubwear.com%2Fshoes-boots-plsr-flair-2023blackstrpat.html_


	3. Say please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy helps out SHIELD and beats up the bad guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world
> 
> Day Three: Dominatrix; Mission
> 
> This probably doesn't fall under the explicit rating, and I won't say there's too much smut either, but the next chapter will make up for that.

“This is such a bad idea.” Darcy banged her head against the briefing room table. “This is punishment for yesterday, isn’t it?”

Coulson had stood behind her in support while Fury and Hill gave her the rundown of the mission—seriously a mission? She wasn’t even an agent—they had for her. “It’s a vote of confidence, not punishment. I would not have suggested you do this if I didn’t think you could handle it, Miss Lewis.”

She glared at him before facing the other two again. “I’m not even an agent.”

“We know.” Hill said, clearly against sending her in. “He has a type, however. You fit it perfectly.”

“Joy.”

“Miss Lewis. I understand your hesitation, but this is important. If anyone else could do this, we would not be having this discussion.” Fury told her. Again.

She sighed. “Steve is so not going to like this.”

“Captain Rogers doesn’t have to know.” Hill snapped. Well, said forcefully. For her that was snapping.

“Don’t be naïve.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “If you think he isn’t going to notice I’m missing and demand Jarvis track me down, you don’t know him very well.”

“I’ll be briefing the Avengers to your involvement,” Coulson told her, “once you are en route.”

“For now, we need you to follow Agent Hill to get everything you’ll need. Don’t dawdle, you’re on a tight schedule.” Fury told her, dismissing both her and Agent Hill with a curt nod.

Darcy followed Hill out the door of the debriefing room towards the elevator. “You’re totally against this plan, right?”

“You’re woefully untrained, but you are the only one who can do this.” Hill stated.

“Bullshit.” Darcy punched the button to summon the elevator. “This is a super secret high tech government agency. You can disguise an agent to look like this dude’s type.”

Hill gave her an appraising look. “There are other factors.”

Darcy sighed and reread the file as the elevator went down. She hoped she could handle this cover. She didn’t have any serious experience in that particular profession, though she wasn’t completely inexperienced. Her experience was just… the other side of the coin.

When the elevator opened, Darcy followed Hill to the requisitions offices. She passed her own office and suddenly longed for boring paperwork, but Hill kept walking to the big iron door that lead to the huge storage room that held all of the commonly requisitioned equipment. It honestly reminded Darcy of that scene in the Matrix with the rows and rows of guns.

“You seriously keep this stuff,” she waved the folder at Hill, “in the commonly used storeroom?”

“It’s an effective cover.” Hill told her.

“I’ll bet.”

Hill led her to one corner of the room and started handing her things. With every thing added to the stack, Darcy got more and more nervous.

~~

Coulson stood calmly in the living area of the Tower, waiting for everyone to gather. He held a file in his hand, so Steve assumed this was about a mission rather than a social call. He was curious, but he new that Coulson wouldn’t start the briefing until everyone had gathered.

Tony breezed into the room and clapped his hands together in anticipation, “Agent! What do you have for us? Is it sex pollen, tell me it’s sex pollen.”

Coulson ignored Tony’s statement, but opened the file. “This is Thane Rorbarn,” he handed a biography to both Steve and Tony, “he’s a British multi-millionaire who’s jumped in bed with AIM, funding some of their more…ambitious projects. He’s squirrely, though, and very good at hiding.”

“You want Jarvis to try tracking him?” Tony offered, all business.

“No need. He has a weakness. We’ve very recently managed to get an agent close to him, and we’re sending you two for extraction.”

“Just the two of us?” Steve asked.

Coulson nodded. “The two of you are more than capable of handling this and the fewer we send in the better.”

Steve nodded, reading over the information, but Tony had been reading since he got the folder. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Coulson. “If I’m reading this correctly, this agent you’ve sent in has been sent in as a distraction, not an interrogator.”

“Correct. She has little training, but she was the best for the task.”

Steve finished reading and frowned. “You expect him to move somewhere off-grid once your agent is with him.”

“Yes.”

Tony swore softly and held the bio up and glared at Coulson, “Tell me I’m reading this wrong.”

“I trust your literacy skills are up to par, Stark.”

“She’s not even an agent!” 

Now Steve was confused. “Tony, what—“

“They sent Darcy.”

Steve felt his stomach drop. “What?”

“Rorbarn has only one weakness,” Tony was already typing commands into his tablet, “SHIELD gave a precise description, reread it. Sound familiar?”

Steve did as Tony suggested. As he read the file he saw what Tony was talking about. Rorbarn’s had a weakness for women, and he had a specific type. Darcy fit it to a tee.

“Physical appearance aside, Darcy also has something their agents don’t.” Tony added, holding up his tablet; it had the tracking program open showing a dot in England marking Darcy’s current location. 

“Your locater.”

“Precisely.” Coulson nodded. “AIM has thus far been able to deactivate SHIELD tracking devices, but not Stark’s. As far as our intel suggests, they are not even capable of detecting them.”

“Get in, get Darcy and Rorbarn, get out. That about it?” Tony asked.

“That’s a fair summary.”

“Then let’s go.” Steve shot Coulson a glare. “Get the Quinjet ready once you’re suited, I’ll meet you in the hanger.”

“Captain.” Tony actually saluted him as he walked off.

Steve walked passed Coulson on his way to get his own suit on. The agent stopped him with a quiet word. “Rogers. I would not have allowed her to do this if she could not handle it.”

“You’re using a civilian as bait.”

“She’s not a civilian; hasn’t been since New Mexico. It’s the truth of knowing superheroes.”

Steve did not allow his shoulders to drop with the weight of his guilt as he walked away.

~~

Darcy was keeping the outfit. She’d decided that as soon as she put it on. She was sure she could find interesting—and less nerve-wracking—uses for it once she got stateside again. These boots were even more kick ass than the ones she’d worn yesterday. They reached mid thigh and buckled all the way up, black of course, and gave her six inches. That had taken getting used to, but she practiced on the plane ride over. The fishnet halter-top dress had been fun to get on, but was comfortable enough. The corset was a deep red and she was practically falling out of it, but it was very well made and she adored it. It also came with a matching thong, which was the only real thing covering her lady parts, leaving her ass bare to the world save for the netting.

As for the other stuff… She was not sure how well Steve would take the riding crop, whip, and leather bonds, but tools of the trade, so…

Darcy, or rather, Lady Persephone—as her cover claimed—took another slow circuit around the man on his knees before her. He was bound, almost painfully, from forearm to wrist with his arms behind his back. 

She trailed the riding crop lightly across his collarbone as she came to stand just behind his left side. She leaned in; just enough to give him a good look at her ample cleavage, but not enough to spill out completely. Sternly, she told him, “I did not give you permission to look.”

His eyes snapped forward, “Sorry, Mistress.”

“I do not accept your apology. All you’ve done is proven that you cannot listen.” He was really having a hard time keeping his eyes off her chest, and she played it into her role.

“I can, Mistress.”

“Prove it.” She moved behind him, the riding crop following until it rested between his shoulder blades. Giving him a relatively light tap, she ordered, “Beg for it.”

“Please…” He whimpered.

“Please what?”

“Punish me, Mistress.” 

She gave him a smack, not too hard. “Better.”

“I’ve been very bad.”

“That you have.” She gave him another, careful to avoid all of the other red welts on his back from prior hits.

“Harder, please?”

She resisted the urge to obey. She had to be the dom for this mission, which she wasn’t used to at all, and she had to balance control with pleasing her ‘customer’, and she had to keep him sufficiently distracted for the extraction team to swoop in once he’d settled in his safe house. When Hill had told her that Rorbarn would move her first thing, she became very nervous. His file said that he was impossible to track, and all their previous attempts at getting a tracer on him had failed.

She was the flare that signaled his location thanks to the locater that Tony had insisted on for all of the Avengers’ significant others. Jane and Pepper each had one, even though Pepper wasn’t with Tony anymore.

Her mind was wandering; she brought it back to the task at hand. She decided that the accidental pause could double as her considering his pleas and hit him hard across the center of his back.

His moan of pleasure had her rolling her eyes. She really hoped they would get here soon; she’d been at this location for over an hour already.

As if Thor had heard her wish, the faint sounds of a scuffle came through to the private study. So not Clint and Natasha, then. When she heard the telltale sound of repulsors, she smacked Rorbarn again, in hopes of covering the noise. 

He made his happy noise again, but she could tell his concentration was starting to drift. She circled around to get in front of him, hoping to keep his attention. She posed thoughtfully in front of him, arms crossed under her breasts, tapping one painted nail against her plump bottom lip, riding crop held lazily in her other hand. It worked; his full attention was on her again, watching her attentively. 

He straightened his posture and looked her in the eye—a very not sub move—and said, “Time to switch, I think.”

She heard the very welcome sound of Captain America’s shield ricocheting nearby and smiled. “But you make such a pretty present, all tied up.”

He had a moment to look confused, before Iron Man and Captain America burst through the door. She was glad that they saw Rorbarn first because they got straight to business getting him properly, criminally bound in actual handcuffs. 

Once they were done, she spoke, “I admit, it’s not how I imagined my first trip to England would go.”

They both glanced at her and both did a very comical double take. She fought very hard not to laugh at them both. 

In their inattention, however, Rorbarn decided to flee. He got to his feet and almost to the door, but Darcy saw him move before the two superheroes did and snagged the whip off its holster at her hip and tripped him before he could escape. He landed hard, winded.

“That was hot.” Tony said. She tapped him on his faceplate with the riding crop she’d held in her other hand, giving him a look.

Steve cleared his throat and she gave him her full attention. He was staring at her with a mix of emotions that ranged from concern to desire to curiosity to barely controlled anger. Hopefully that last one wasn’t directed at her. It wasn’t like this had been her idea.

“Iron Man, get Rorbarn settled on the Quinjet.”

“Yep. Mental picture first,” the sound of a camera shutter coming from the suit almost made Darcy laugh, “and off we go. Come along, Rorbarn.”

Once they were out of the room, Darcy dropped the riding crop and whip and stood in front of Steve, confidence completely drained. She had no idea how he’d react to this and actually kinda wished she could have changed before he got here. As much as she liked the outfit, there was a lot to take in, and not everyone reacted well to BDSM.

“This… I have to say, this is a new look for you.”

She bit her lip. “Good or bad?”

“Not bad.”

“But not good. Or is it only a sometimes food?”

That got a laugh out of him and she relaxed. “Honestly, I wish I had a coat to offer you. Tony seeing you like this is one thing, but there are SHILED agents and conscious bad guys out there. I might start punching people.”

She nodded agreeably, “That might ruin the whole good-guy image.”

“Were you given a change of clothes?”

“I have a coat in the other room.”

He followed her to the adjacent room and picked up her coat off the rack. He held it for her as she put it on and then escorted her out like a gentleman. When they got to the Quinjet, Tony looked over and then queued up “Short Skirt/Long Jacket” over the PA system.

Darcy did laugh this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know very little in the way of BDSM so I apologize if I got it all wrong. :(_


	4. Three is a magic number...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Darcy try to woo Tony. It doesn't go quite as they'd planned, but they're not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their world
> 
> Day Four: Threesome
> 
> This took me longer than I thought... Add to the fact that I had to wait until I got an internet connect again to post... Sorry it took me so long to get this up, and sadly I have to finish day five tomorrow because I have to get up at dawn to help my sister move, which means I have to go to sleep. :( really sorry, but you will get two chapters tomorrow!!

Coulson gave her the day off for services rendered the day before.

She fell back onto the bed and cuddled next to Steve, humming contentedly when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He traced absent circles on her shoulder while she buried her nose in his chest.

“How often does he watch us, do you think?”

She was a little surprised. It was early yet for these kinds of discussions. She glanced up at where she knew the camera was. “Uh, not sure. We could ask Jarvis.”

“We could ask Tony.”

“That too.” Darcy shrugged. They’d talked about Tony a month or two ago when Darcy had caught him checking out Steve’s ass. It had started out as playful teasing, but grew into a semi-serious discussion about both Steve and Darcy being attracted to Tony as well. Steve had been very cavalier about it, but Darcy thought it was cool that he was comfortable enough to talk about it. “Think we should ask him to join us?”

The circles stopped. “Is that… possible? How would that work?”

Darcy chuckled. “Several ways. It’s just a matter of what everyone’s comfortable with.” Looking up, she saw his contemplative face. He was seriously considering it. She bubbled with anticipation. If Steve was up for it, she was going to run down to Tony’s lab and drag him up to the bedroom.

“Would… you be comfortable with that?”

“Would you?” She asked.

“It’s an interesting image.” Steve admitted. “I think I could be up for it. If you are.”

She smiled. “Steve, I’m fairly open when it comes to experimenting with sex. I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

He nodded. “Yeah. How… would we go about asking? That, honestly, seems like the awkward part.”

“It’s only awkward if you make it awkward.” Darcy said calmly. It was one of her trademark phrases, and it had served her well. She swung the covers off and got out of bed. “Which do you think would be better: flat out asking, or taking him out and working our way up to it?”

“I think a day out would be fun.”

“Day out it is.” Darcy goes over to her closet to find something to wear. “Jarvis, what’s the weather today?”

“Sunny, high of 78 degrees, with a light breeze throughout the day.” The AI informed her politely.

“Excellent. Mum’s the word Jarvis. No warning Tony.”

“My lips are sealed, Miss Lewis.”

She selected an outfit for the day and then a towel from the linen closet. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Why don’t you go down and invite Tony to join us on our day off?”

Steve nodded and gave her a kiss on his way out.

~~~

Steve found Tony in the kitchen nursing his big mug of coffee. “There’s more if you want some.”

“Thanks.” He poured himself a cup and leaned on the counter. “You’re up early.”

“What, just because I’m up before noon?” Tony acted offended before sighing. “Pep had me at some board meeting this morning. Just got back, actually.”

“It’s a nice day.”

Tony gave him a skeptical look, “Really? We’re talking about the weather?”

Steve sighed with a smile. It had perhaps not been the best way to start the conversation. He really wasn’t very good at this. It had been a miracle he’d strung together a coherent sentence the first time he’d asked Darcy on a date. And that’s really what this was. He and Darcy were taking Tony on a date. The thought made him laugh. 

“I was trying to suggest you come with Darcy and me when we go out today. I suppose it wasn’t the greatest segue.”

Tony grinned. “Doesn’t the Lady Persephone have work?”

“Coulson gave her the day off.” 

Finished with his coffee, Tony set the mug down. “If you take me to the tourist attractions, I’m not putting out.” He teased.

Steve grinned. “No tourist attractions. Got it.”

Tony blinked then stared at him, searching. Steve managed to keep a straight, completely innocent face and felt like he deserved a trophy. He’d mention it to Darcy.

“So does Coney Island count?”

Tony snapped out of it and shrugged. “I suppose not. Going to have to counter it with something though.”

“You have something in mind?” Steve finished his own coffee and washed his mug in the sink.

“Jarvis, get a reservation at Jean Georges at noon?”

“Of course, Sir.” 

“Well, if we’re being fancy I suppose I should wear something other than sweats.” Steve gave Tony an embarrassed smile.

Tony gave him a casual once over. “You look just fine in my opinion.”

“Still, I’m not going to spend the day in my work out clothes.”

“If you insist. Get your lady friend and meet me in the garage in twenty.”

Steve nodded and left with a wave. When he got back to the bedroom, Darcy was already in the process of getting dressed. She was wearing a red, v-neck shirt, white, curve-hugging cargo pants, and red converse. 

When he walked in she held up a white, knit hat and placed it on her head. “Too much?”

“You’ll probably lose it on the rides.” He shook his head.

Darcy grinned. “We’re going to Coney Island? Awesome! I haven’t been yet.”

He nodded as he moved to his closet. “Tony’s taking us to lunch first though.”

Darcy helped Steve select something to wear before allowing him to change in private. “If I watch you take those pants off, we won’t be leaving the room any time soon, so chop, chop!”

He laughed, but got dressed quickly. When he was done he collected her from their living area and they headed down to the garage to meet their date.

~~~

Tony was waiting for them leaning next to the wall of keys to his various cars. He looked at them over the top of his sunglasses. “Well aren’t we a lovely couple?”

“Don’t hate me ‘cause I’m pretty.” Darcy gave him a wink before sliding her own sunglasses—iron man gold, because Darcy was not really subtle—over her own eyes. 

Tony smirked.

She glanced over to the cars and tried really hard to keep from squeeing like a fangirl. She loved cars, and Tony’s were among the fanciest and sweetest on the market, and she’d never been this close to them before.

“So which one are we taking?” Steve asked.

“A fine question, Steve.” Tony said. “Which shall it be, Darcy?”

She whirled around to look at him. “You’re letting me chose?”

“Why not?”

“Hng. I think I’m going to have a cargasm, give me a sec.” She fanned herself dramatically.

Both Steve and Tony grinned at her behavior, so she moved down the line inspecting the cars before she got sensory overload from their combined hotness. This was going to be the best day ever if they managed to pull it off.

She stopped in front of the Saleen S7 and ran her fingers just over the orange paintjob. Her hands itched to actually touch, but she didn’t want to get fingerprints on the perfectly waxed masterpiece. She was a bit of a speed freak, and the Saleen S7 had 750 horsepower and could get up to 248mph, not that there was anywhere in the city one could get it up to those speeds, but holy shit! The power was beautiful.

“I think we have a winner.” 

The car unlocked and she opened the door eagerly. She frowned when she looked inside. There were only two seats.

“You get me all worked up and then take it away. You’re mean.”

“Yeah, didn’t think about that. I can take the suit, no worries.” Tony grimaced.

Steve shook his head. “The seats look big enough, you and Darce can share.” He added with a devilish grin. “I’ll drive.”

They both stared at him. Steve just suggested, not only something illegal, but that Tony and Darcy squeeze together and share a seat. It was a great way to get the touch barrier out of the way; Darcy could kiss him for it. 

“Did Captain America seriously just suggest I get cozy with his girl, while sharing a seat in a supercar, while he drives?” Tony looked at him over the top of his sunglasses. When no one countered his statement, he pushed the shades back up and said, “There a lot of things very hot about that.”

“So get in already.” Darcy ordered. “You’re way too secretly ripped to be sitting on me.”

Tony glanced between the two of them suspiciously, but he got in, tossing the keys to Steve. Darcy waited for him to get settled before sitting on his lap. She closed the door, and then angled herself so that he could still see and some of her weight was on the door rather than Tony. 

Steve slipped into the drivers seat and started the engine. Darcy nearly purred along with the engine. When Steve pulled the car out of the garage, Darcy wrapped Tony’s arms around her waist, “You have to be my seat belt.”

“We don’t need seat belts; the G-forces will keep us in our seats.” Steve teased.

Darcy laughed.

“You two are acting very oddly. What’s going on?” Tony asked.

They glanced at each other. Steve shrugged, letting her choose. 

“We’re seducing you, Tony.” She said over the roar of the engine. “Enjoy it.”

Steve blushed a little at her bluntness, but he just grinned and shrugged when Tony looked at him in disbelief. “Oh my god, you’re serious.”

“I think we broke him.” Darcy said to Steve as Tony just looked between the two of them.

Now Steve became earnest and concerned, because he glanced at Tony worriedly while still looking at the road. “If we’ve made you uncomfortable—“

“Made me…? Steve.” Tony sputtered. “Turn around. Take us back to the Tower.”

Steve did as he was told, but Darcy could tell that he was nervous that they had actually offended their friend. Darcy was less concerned. She could feel Tony harden beneath her. She gave Steve a reassuring smile.

When Steve parked the car in its spot, he turned off the engine and got out when he saw Tony reach for the handle of his own door. When the door opened, Darcy made sure to surreptitiously grind against him as she got to her feet. He followed her out of the car quickly and yanked off his shades to stare at the two of them.

“You are, both of you, going to be the death of me.”

“Tony—“

“Other than suddenly very tight pants, you haven’t made me uncomfortable, Steve.” Tony smirked. She was glad Steve relaxed a little. “Really fast questions.”

Darcy nodded, “Shoot.”

“You’re comfortable with this?” Tony asked Steve.

“I’ve never… done it before, but, yeah, I’d like to. We both find you attractive, Tony.” Steve told him earnestly.

“Wow. Ok. Uh, right, so, boundaries? No go zones?’

“Not from me. Steve?”

He shrugged. “I’m new at this. Learn as I go?”

“How about touching? Touching allowed?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, Tony. You’re allowed to touch me.”

Tony shot her a quick glance. She nodded with a smile and made a go get it gesture. Tony went up to Steve and placed a hand on his chest, seemingly testing whether or not Steve was going to freak out on him. 

She rolled her eyes and mouthed, “Kiss him.” 

Steve grinned at her before cupping the back of Tony’s head and pulling him in for a kiss. She heard Tony moan as he deepened the kiss, his hands began to move over Steve exploring. Not one to be left out, Darcy walked over and placed a hand on Tony’s back. She moved up to his scalp and ran her fingers through his soft hair, nails scraping lightly across his skin.

He broke the kiss with Steve and pulled her between them. He pressed her up against Steve and began to kiss her. His goatee was a rough contrast to Steve’s clean shave, but it was not at all unpleasant. He was a fantastic kisser, working his tongue and teeth to tease her and leave her a little breathless. 

Steve’s warm hand went to her hip and he worked his thumb under her shirt to massage her skin as he began to drop hot kisses along her neck while his other hand road up her stomach to begin cupping her breast through her shirt.

When Tony broke the kiss for air, she was already feeling weak at the knees. She took advantage of the distance to reach up and tug Tony’s jacket off. She held it out and one of Tony’s robots wheeled up and took it before zipping away to hang it up.

“We should move to a bed.” He suggested, eyeing his bots, most of which were watching the three of them. 

“Aw, virgin eyes.” Darcy teased before gabbing hold of Tony and Steve’s hands and dragging them to the elevator. 

When they got in, Darcy shoved Steve up against the wall and kissed him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist for support. When she noticed Tony was not joining in, she leaned back and looked at him.

“You just going to stand there?”

He shrugged, smile on his face. “I like to watch.”

“We know.” Steve said.

Tony was a little surprised, but completely unrepentant. He smiled and came up behind Darcy, so she leaned back. She rested her head on his shoulder, keeping her legs firmly around Steve, so that she was stretched between the two. She ran her fingers through Tony’s hair while she kissed his neck and nipped at his ear, and he began to run his hands over her. 

Steve pushed the hem of her shirt up, baring her stomach and her new belly button ring. 

“What is that?” Tony and Steve were both instantly distracted by the shiny dangle piercing her navel.

“It’s a belly button ring.”

“Is that my arc reactor?” Tony smirked, entirely too pleased by the idea.

“Yep. I have one of Cap’s shield too.”

“That is ridiculously hot.”

The elevator opened then, and Steve set her down so she could walk out. It id not escape her notice that they’d arrived at the penthouse rather than Steve’s and her floor. She grinned. Tony’s bed was probably huge!

She was the first one out of the elevator. She took an appreciative look around, knowing Steve was doing the same. This was the first time she’d been up here, and Steve hadn’t been since Loki’s attack on the Tower, so they both took a few seconds to take it in. 

She kicked off her shoes as she walked by the couch and then, very strategically, took her shirt off as she walked passed the wall of windows, wear both men were looking at the view. She kept walking towards the bedroom and smiled to herself when she heard both following quickly.

She was leaning up against one of the bedposts when they entered the room. They didn’t run, but they did walk quickly over to the bed. She pulled Tony closer via his tie and began undoing it as she kissed him. Deciding it was his turn to be in the middle, she guided him a little until he was in front of Steve. She pulled his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt and Steve untucked it from behind.

Tony had his hands on her skin; his calloused hands were warm and sure as he moved to rub his thumb across her nipple over her bra. When she’d finished with his buttons, he shrugged out of the shirt, leaving it on the floor where it fell. She moved to his belt, unfastening it faster than she had the buttons.

When it too was on the floor, Tony broke the kiss to turn to Steve. He gave the blonde a fast and rough kiss, the angle making it difficult for anything else, and then said, “You’re wearing entirely too much.”

“Seconded.” Darcy and Tony moved to face Steve and watched as he removed his t-shirt. She heard Tony make a appreciative noise at Steve’s sculpted form and did not blame him. She’d had a similar reaction her first time seeing Adonis reincarnated too.

The two of them guided Steve to the edge of the bed, pushing him gently down to sit. Tony got up behind him while Darcy sank to her knees in front of him. She worked his pants off while Tony kissed him, taking him firmly in her hand once his growing erection was free.

Steve groaned into Tony’s mouth as she began to lick at his shaft. Soon, she had him gasping, and Tony ended the kiss so that he could watch Darcy work at Steve. “Hold her hair back; I want to see.” Tony told Steve softly.

Steve hand gently pulled her hair out of her face and then held it against her head in a tight grip. He knew she liked a little roughness, so he obliged in ways like tugging on her hair. She heard Tony murmur dirty talk and encouragements as she finally wrapped her lips around Steve’s head. Darcy flicked her tongue over the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock as she slowly took more of him into her mouth. When she had all of him, she heard Tony’s breathless curse, and she pulled back. She swirled her tongue around Steve’s head as she released him and then looked up at Steve and Tony.

“Clothes off.” She ordered.

Steve scooted over and traded places with Tony. He wasted no time in getting Tony’s undershirt up over his head while Darcy removed his pants. She spent time admiring the new view before her. Tony was secretly built, just like she’d guessed, but where Steve was large, Tony was lean. He was all whipcord muscles, gained from decades building in his workshop, and she admired it with her hands and lips, brushing both over as much as she could reach. 

The arc reactor was also on display now. Steve, who currently had his hands on Tony’s chest, stroked the edges of the reactor reverently while he kissed the genius’s neck and shoulder. Darcy leaned forward and left a trail of kisses from Tony’s jaw to the reactor. She gave the soft blue light a kiss before moving over to pinch his nipple lightly between her teeth, and she grinned when she felt him twitch against her chest. 

Tony slipped his arms around her back and deftly undid the hooks of her bra. She slid it off and tossed it over her shoulder. When it was gone, Steve and Tony pulled her to her feet and onto the bed, laying her down. She started to protest; she hadn’t gotten around to appreciating Tony’s cock yet, but Steve and Tony were too busy appreciating her own assets to care. Steve removed her pants while Tony lavished her chest with touches and kisses and licks and nips. He was very thorough.

Steve watched for a little while before dipping his head between her legs. He brushed his lips over the inside of her thighs, not so much kissing as teasing with the lightest touches. When he added feather-light strokes to the hypersensitive area just under the curve of her ass, she began to squirm and mewl in need from all the attention. 

Maddeningly, Steve withdrew before he got anywhere close to her throbbing center. “Rude.” She pouted.

“Guests first.” He told her. “It’s just polite.”

Tony threw him a wicked grin before bodily shifting Darcy around so that he and Steve didn’t have to move. Then he bent down and kissed the skin just below her navel. He moved down, planting bite at her hip, before settling between her thighs. He started with a finger, gently circling her wet folds, and then slipped it inside as his tongue found her clit. He moved slowly at first, small circles and deep thrusts until she felt the sizzling heat of a building orgasm. He never let her get too close, though; he kept building, going too slow for her to go over the edge, and she new she was making a racket with all of her moans and curses, but fuck if she cared. He was driving her insane!

To stave of insanity, Darcy reached for Steve, who had been enjoying the show while running his hands over her skin. She propped herself up a bit and then took him in one quick move, loving the way he gasped out her name and gripped the sheet. She moved fast in counter to Tony’s agonizingly slow pace and didn’t fight the moans that tore themselves from her lips, allowing the vibrations of her throat to give Steve more stimulation. She stopped before he reached the point of no return and he dropped his head to hers, grumbling at the loss.

Tony stopped when she did and she tugged on his arm, pulling him down next to her on the bed, before getting to her knees. “You are a horrible, horrible man and deserve absolutely everything I’m about to do to you.”

He smiled smugly at her.

“See how long that stays on, just you wait.” She moved closer to his hips, motioning for Steve to follow. “Hun, I’m going to teach you how to give a blow job.”

Steve gave her a not-sure-but-game smile and followed her to Tony’s hips. She instructed Steve to watch and repeat after her before leaning down and nuzzling at the hair at the base of Tony’s erection. As she moved up his shaft, she didn’t touch him, just let the heat of her breath to float over his sensitive skin until she reached the head, and then she flicked her tongue out and licked the precum from his slit. When she pulled away, she motioned for Steve to try. He did and mimicked her movements perfectly, and Darcy watched delighted and Tony gripped the sheets and bit his lip.

They played this game of follow-my-lead for a long while. Darcy showed Steve how to tease, hoe to use his hand, how to move his tongue with Tony in his mouth, and how to take as much of him as he could handle. She didn’t have a gag reflex, and it seemed that Steve didn’t either, but she walked him through how to swallow to get more of Tony at one time.

The entire time they did this, Tony fought not to buck up, and he let out an almost non-stop string of curses and moans. She got the sense that he was enjoying himself.

She made sure to stop before Tony came. Steve’s refractory period was amazingly short, but Tony’s probably wasn’t and they hadn’t gotten to the main event yet. 

“God, if I don’t… jesus. Need to… inside. Pick, don’t care who.” He stuttered out.

She grinned smugly. She’d made Tony stumble over his words. She felt accomplished. “We’ll start simple, I think. Condoms?”

He gestured to the side table. Darcy hopped off the bed and fetched a string of them along with lube. When she turned back to the bed, Tony had Steve in his mouth and was making the blonde twitch and jerk with barely-there self-control. She smiled and watched as she climbed back onto the bed. 

Steve pulled Tony up before he finished and kissed him. He then took one of the condoms from Darcy and rolled it onto Tony’s cock.

“Can you stand?” Darcy asked Tony. When he nodded, she positioned him at the edge of the bed before telling Steve to lie down in front of her. She steadied herself, spreading her legs as she bent down and picked up where Tony left off. The genius caught on quick and took a hold of her hips, moving her into the correct position.

Tony ran his lubricated fingers along her entrance, making sure she was nice and ready. He then moved his tip between her outer lips a few times, making her whimper with anticipation. Finally, he slipped just his head in, thrusting shallowly, at first, but steadily deeper with each subsequent push of his hips. It reignited the embers that he’d lit earlier and she shivered as the electric fire grew in intensity.

When he picked up a rhythm, Darcy matched it, bringing Steve with her closer and closer to the edge. She felt him throb and twitch under her vocation, and he moved her hair to the one side of her face and then reached down between her legs to circle her clit.

Her orgasm slammed into her and she cried out with it, releasing Steve in the process. She heard Tony spout oaths as her inner walls clenched around him like a vice, though he continued to thrust—albeit a bit more frantic—through her orgasm, not allowing her to come back down yet. 

She brought Steve back to her mouth and set to bringing him with her with a determination. She twirled her tongue around the super spot rapidly before taking his full length in one quick thrust. He came with a startled “fuck,” and Darcy swallowed him down.

Whether it was Captain America cursing or just really good timing, Darcy couldn’t tell, but Tony came right after Steve, finally easing up and letting Darcy’s own climax end. 

She collapsed across Steve’s legs, Tony fell next to her, and Steve moved so he was closer to them both.

“That. Was. Unbelievable.” Steve said, awed.

“Agreed.” Tony breathed, a bit winded. “We should do this more often.”

“Smartest thing you’ve ever said.” Darcy felt herself drifting sleepily. She crawled her way to the sinfully fluffy pillows and claimed one.

Steve followed her as Tony left briefly to take care of the condom. When he came back, Steve was spooning up against Darcy. She might have been sleepy, but she still noticed his hesitation. She lifted her arm and patted the bed next to her with as much insistence as she could command. When he laid down a little distance away, she tugged at him until he scooted over. She flung her arm over his chest, rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped one leg in his.

She felt him relax immeasurably, and he held on to the arm slung across him as they all fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hope it was worth the wait!!_


	5. Sweet intoxication...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Tony teach Steve how to do body shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their world
> 
> Day 5: Body Shots with spiked chocolate

Waking up between Steve and Tony had been awesome in a lot of ways. One, they were, all of them, still naked. Two, it was beyond comfortable to be cuddled by two people at once. Three, Steve was awake and staring contentedly at her and Tony.

“He looks so relaxed.” She commented.

Steve nodded. “Haven’t seen him this relaxed in a long while.”

“Can we keep him?”

Steve chuckled quietly so as not to wake the sleeping genius, “He’s not a puppy, Darce.”

“Oh my god, he totally is.” She grinned. “But you know what I meant.”

He squeezed her a bit tighter for a sec, seemingly considering her question. Which was good. It was a question that required thought. She’d thought it over while in the shower this morning. If they were willing, she was totally up for giving a three-person relationship a try. She loved Steve deeply and that hadn’t changed as her feelings for Tony edged further and further from simple friendship. She wasn’t completely sure how it would work, but she was willing to give it a go. And if one or both of them weren’t interested in anything other than sex, it was still amazing sex.

“If he’s willing, I am.” Steve finally said.

Tony exhaled loudly. “We are going to be the most unconventional couple ever.”

Darcy jumped, not realizing Tony was awake. The way Steve laughed, though, made her think he had.

“Good morning… evening? What time is it?” Darcy asked.

“It is seven o’clock in the evening, Miss Lewis.” Jarvis told her.

“Sweet. Just in time for celebratory dinner.” Darcy stretched, purposefully enticing. “I think a shower first though.”

“Celebratory shower?” Tony asked.

“Should conserve water.” Steve added.

“Yeah, better for the environment if we shower together.”

She smirked. “Just a get clean shower, guys. Next time, I promise.”

When she got out of the shower and dried off, she dressed in one of Tony’s AC/DC shirts before walking back into the bedroom. The guys weren’t there, but the smell of coffee told her where she could find them. She put her pants on before heading into the kitchen.

“Coffee…” Darcy reached for the mug that Steve handed her, giving him a kiss.

She took a sip of the coffee, realized it was the best cup of coffee she’d ever had in the existence of ever and that it had to have come from Tony’s super secret special stash, and then promptly kissed the magic coffee man.

“You know, I think I could get used to this.” He said.

Steve nodded and kissed Tony, stealing a bit of coffee off Tony’s lip with his tongue.

“I think we’ve successfully corrupted him.” Darcy commented. “I’m so proud.”

Tony seemed to consider Steve for a bit before turning to Darcy. “I’d say you’ve gotten off to a good start, but there is still more to go.”

“Such as?” Steve asked. Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Steve continued over him, “Not just stuff I haven’t tried, things that I actually don’t know what they are.”

Tony grinned. “Fair enough.”

They rest of the evening, through dinner even, was spent with Tony and Darcy asking Steve whether or not he’d heard about different sexual activities and items, such as sex toys in general (yes); vibrators, dildos, anal beads, and cock rings specifically (no, yes, no, and geez no that sounds uncomfortable); sixty-nine (yes); double penetration (we didn’t do that last night? no? then no); and internet porn (yes) among others.

One their way back from the restaurant, Tony came up with another one. “Body shots!”

“I don’t think those technically count.” Darcy mused. “There’s no actual sex involved.”

Tony gave her a look. “I’m starting to think _you_ don’t know what body shots are.”

“What are they?” Steve asked.

“I’ve always been a fan of show, over tell.” Tony suggested. “There’s a fully stocked bar in the Tower.”

“So it involves alcohol.”

“Specifically tequila.” Darcy confirmed.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. His nervous tic. “I can’t get drunk so I don’t find much point in drinking. The taste of alcohol isn’t all that appealing.”

“We’ll find something for you, Steve. And if you choose not to participate… more for me.”

“What about Darcy? Does she get a body shot?”

She giggled, “Baby, I am the body shot.”

Steve raised his eyebrow in confusion, but held his questions. They were at the Tower a few minutes later and headed up to the penthouse because it had the best selection of alcohol. Steve took their coats while Tony started to dig through his selection of tequila and Darcy cleared a section of the bar before finding the limes and slicing a few.

Tony produced a bottle with a triumphant cheer, and Steve sat on one of the barstools. Darcy put the salt and freshly sliced limes in front of him before hopping up onto the bar and taking her shirt off.

As she laid back, Steve eyed her, “You do this in public?”

She grinned, “Generally wearing a slightly more body shot friendly shirt when I go to the bar, so I don’t have to remove it completely.”

Tony walked over, bottle in hand, and got Steve’s attention. “Observe.” He then licked a small strip along Darcy’s chest. Darcy grabbed a lime wedge and placed it in her mouth as Tony poured a line of salt on the strip before pouring the alcohol into the well of her belly button. He gave Steve a second to take in the scene before lapping up the alcohol, licking up the salt, and taking the lime wedge from between her teeth, using a little more tongue than strictly necessary, but she wasn’t complaining.

“You do this in public?” Steve asked again.

“Told you.” Tony said spitting the lime out with a grin.

“Alright Judgey McJudgerson, you want a go or not?” Darcy asked.

He smirked at her, taking the bottle from Tony. “Not judging. Promise.”

“Uh huh.” She muttered before taking another lime.

He followed Tony’s instructions, though he took a little longer to get the tequila out than Tony, finishing up with just as much tongue. He stood up and took the lime from his mouth, looking at the bottle. “Chocolate tequila.”

“Seriously?” Darcy sat up and took the bottle from Steve. “Dude, pour me a shot! This sounds delicious.”

Tony got her a shot glass as she licked her hand for the salt. She poured the shot, slung it down, licked up the salt, and smiled as she took the lime from Tony’s lips. After breaking away from the ensuing kiss, Darcy noticed that her bra had come undone.

“Wow. I didn’t even feel that. I’m impressed.” She said as she took it off.

“Thank you,” Steve said.

She’d thought it was Tony. She grinned at Steve before laying back and letting them continue with the body shots. Both Steve and Tony did several more before she demanded another. This time, however, she hopped off the bar.

She pointed to Steve. “Your turn.”

“I like this plan.” Tony stated quickly.

Steve pulled his shirt off and got onto the bar without protest. She prepared the shot while Tony told him how to hold the lime. When both were ready, she drank the tequila, licked the salt, and took the lime, kissing Steve slowly before moving away.

“You’ve done that before.” Tony stared at her inquisitively.

She smirked. “Girls’ nights are a lot of fun.”

“Didn’t you have a girls’ night with Natasha, Jane, and Pepper last week?” Steve asked, also looking at her intently.

Tony made a slightly choked sound, and Darcy laughed, preparing another shot off of Steve. As she took the tequila, she placed her hand on his thigh, and then moved it to rub his cock through his pants as she licked the salt, finally getting her hand around it as she took the lime.

“I like that variation.”

“Me too.” Steve mumbled in agreement.

“My turn.” Tony took the bottle and poured his shot; Darcy lined up the salt for him. He mimicked her, putting his hand on Steve’s hard length through his pants. The blonde started to squirm, fighting against the fabric barrier.

As Tony took the lime, Darcy worked Steve’s pants off. She didn’t wait for Tony to finish his kiss before taking Steve into her mouth. His hips bucked in surprise, and Tony spat out the lime as Steve made a throaty moan. Tony’s hand had wrapped around Steve’s exposed length when his pants came off and he had not moved it when Darcy began her blowjob, so his hand worked at Steve’s base as Darcy focused on the rest. Both clearly enjoyed the tag teaming.

Darcy pulled away after a time and grinned. “Tony, I think it’s your turn to be the shot.”

He sighed dramatically, “Reduced to an inanimate object, I see how it is.”

“Fair’s fair.” Darcy motioned to Steve on the bar.

Tony pulled his shirts off and got on the bar after Steve got down. Steve took the bottle from Tony while Darcy removed Tony’s pants. She teased and excited him as Steve set up and took the first shot until he was hard as a rock. She immediately set up the next shot once Steve finished, smiling as Steve moved to take her place.

Steve picked up with his mouth where Darcy left off with her hands and Tony held onto her hair, automatically deepening the kiss when she moved to get the lime. She tossed it aside and went back for another kiss as Steve continued to make Tony emit desperate noises.

She broke the kiss, tapped Steve’s shoulder to get his attention, and held the bottle out to him. He took it and poured another shot.

“This is really a lot more fun than remember.” Tony commented.

Steve pulled the lime out of his mouth. “You mean it isn’t always like this?”

“Hardly.” Darcy grinned. “You’re both naked for one. That doesn’t happen in bars unless someone is really drunk.”

“Yes, why are _we_ naked, and you are not?” Tony asked glancing at her. “Fair’s fair.”

“You make an excellent point.” She took a swig directly from the bottle as she undid the button of her pants. “I’m really not being fair, am I? I guess I’m just going to have to make it up to both of you.” She tossed the bottle to Steve, and then slid slowly out of her pants, hopping back up onto the bar in Tony’s place.

They finished off the bottle in less than an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The next chapter is en route! I'm going to post before I sleep, because it's still today until I've slept. >_


	6. Life affirming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets hit while driving, and Steve and Tony spend the night reminding themselves she's still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their world
> 
> Day 6: Helmet
> 
> I kinda had no idea what to do with the prompts for today, but I think this turned out well. This was written really late, so let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. Even kinda frowning mistakes. I'll go back and fix them.

Saturday found Darcy pulling herself free of the tangle of limbs that was Steve and Tony and quietly sneaking her way out of the bedroom so as not to wake them. She had errands to run today, weekend or not, and she wanted to get them out of the way so she could spend the rest of the day with her superhero… boyfriends? Lovers? They hadn’t really put a label on it, which was fine because Darcy hated labels.

When she got to the elevator she told Jarvis, “Let them know I’ve got a few errands to run in town when they wake up?”

“Certainly Miss Lewis.” Jarvis replied. “Shall I send for Mr. Hogan and the car?”

“No, I’ll just take my bike. Let Happy have his weekend.”

“As you wish, Miss Lewis.”

The elevator let her out onto her and Steve’s floor and it felt a little weird. It had only been two days and already if felt weird not being with both of them in the penthouse. She wondered if they shouldn’t move some of their stuff upstairs. Some clothes at the very least.

She took a super quick shower first, and then blow dried her hair. Once that was done, she ducked into her closet and changed into sturdy, denim jeans and a plain, black tee. She tied up her hair in a messy ponytail before putting on her all black converse and leather riding gloves. She grabbed the leather jacket off of its hanger and shrugging it on before heading out.

Steve and Tony met her at the door to the apartment. Steve had a helmet in his hand, but was only wearing sweat pants. Tony, too, was in a state of undress, though his hands held coffee.

“Hey. I tried not to wake you.” She apologized, taking the extra cup Tony had brought.

“Light sleepers.” Tony explained. “Where are you headed?”

“Jane asked me to pick up stuff from some Dr. Carter in Brooklyn. I won’t be gone long.” Darcy said.

Steve handed her the helmet. “I’m sure you have a helmet,”—she didn’t—“but I want you to wear this one. Tony built it for me; it’s got a link to Jarvis, among other things.”

She looked at it hesitantly. “Such as?”

“It’ll help keep tabs on the road around you, and with Jarvis, you can keep in contact while you ride.” Tony told her. “I objected to you not taking Happy, or one of us; be glad we’re just insisting on the helmet.”

She frowned. “You don’t object when Steve rides his bike.”

“He’s got super strength, reflexes, and healing. You don’t.”

Steve sighed. “Please? Just humor us?”

Darcy took the helmet. “I’ll be fine. Chillax.” She gave them both a kiss. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Darcy should know better by now not to jinx herself with stupid-ass statements.

The asshole in the truck was clearly not paying attention, because he started to change lanes even though Darcy was right next to him. Warnings and alerts popped up on the helmet’s display, but she was caught between the truck and the concrete barrier. She slammed on her breaks and managed to avoid getting completely smashed, but his tailgate clipped her front wheel, and she went down.

She thanked every patron saint—only a few years of Sunday school made it a fairly short list—and favorable Norse deity—Thor was to blame for that one—that she’d worn sturdy clothes and the damn helmet. She skidded across the asphalt for about ten feet before finally coming to a stop. The bike was pinning her left leg to the ground, and while it wasn’t broken, it felt very, very battered. Her whole body was developing a lovely ache, in fact, except for her head. Her head felt fine.

Though she did hear voices now. “Darcy! Darcy, answer us. Damn it, Jarvis, is she conscious?”

“She is, Sir; I believe Miss Lewis is merely dazed.”

“M’ere.”

“Darcy?’

“I’m here.” She tried again. “I’m awake.”

“We’re already on our way, just hold still.” Steve said.

“Can’t really go anywhere. Bike is heavy; I can’t get it off.”

“Don’t try. We’ll take care of it when we get there.”

Iron Man and Steve landed about thirty seconds later. 

She gave a weak wave from her position on the ground as they hurried over, and lamented the state of her jacket. It had taken a serious beating against the road and would have to be tossed; there was no one who would repair a jacket that was more shredded than whole.

The Iron Man faceplate slid up as he and Steve crouched down next to her. “Jarvis says you haven’t broken anything, so you have to tell us what hurts.”

“Ugh. Everything. My leg mostly.”

Steve nodded. “We’re going to get this off of you now.”

He’d said us, but Steve lifted the bike on his own, and tossed it aside. Sometimes she forgot just how strong he was when he didn’t hold back. Tony’s faceplate snapped back down and he began to analyze the damage to her leg.

Of course, she could see the blood, so she could guess what the problem might be. “It looks worse than it is.” He said, voice slightly modulated through the suit. “She won’t even need stitches.”

“Awesome pants for the win.” She said weakly. The adrenaline was wearing off and leaving her a bit shaky.

The Quinjet arrived, effectively blocking the road—not that there had been a lot of traffic to begin with—and the rest of the team poured out. Bruce was still Bruce though, and he came complete with a stretcher. 

“Did you get his plates?” Natasha asked, coolly. Which meant she was pissed.

“I have them, Ms. Romanov.” Jarvis offered, cultured voice unusually cool. Wow. Even the AI was angry. “I have already begun a trace.”

When the assassin raised a questioning eyebrow, Darcy tapped the helmet. “I took Jarvis on a road trip.”

The next few minutes was spent arguing whether to take her to a hospital or just to the med lab in the Tower, though they still loaded her onto the stretcher, and Bruce cleaned and rough-dressed her leg to keep more dirt and infection at bay.

Darcy was the one to finally decide. She told them to take her to the Tower. She was only mildly injured and she did not want to have to deal with the paperwork that would no doubt follow the Avengers in a waiting area of a hospital.

Once in the Tower, Bruce did a full exam. He confirmed that she had no broken bones, no internal bleeding, no concussion, and nothing that required stitches. She was fine thanks to her riding gear and helmet. He replaced the field bandage with a proper one, and gave her an antibacterial soap to use for the next couple of days to make sure the minor cuts and abrasions all over her body didn’t get infected before allowing her to leave. She put her clothes back on—ruined jacket and all—and then headed out the door.

Jane stopped her on her way to the elevator to apologize profusely, but Darcy told her not to worry about it. It wasn’t her fault and she was totally fine. Jane still wanted to make it up to her though, so Darcy convinced her to have another girls’ night in a few days when she was less bruised. Jane agreed and gave her a gentle hug before going back to her lab.

Darcy found Tony and Steve waiting for her by the elevator. Bruce had shooed them both out when they kept getting in his way. They guided her into the elevator and up to the penthouse, treating her to very gentle touches, like they were afraid she was about to break.

“Doc said to shower with this; to clean the cuts and road rash.” Darcy held up the bar, inspecting it. It smelled kinda weird, though not entirely unpleasant.

Steve plucked it from her hands, setting it on the end table, before picking her up and placing her gently on the bed. Tony knelt down and started taking off her shoes while Steve coaxed her out of her shredded jacket. The two worked silently until she was fully disrobed. 

“You two are being too quiet. Say something.”

“Let us do this.” Steve whispered, voice ragged, kissing her tenderly. He got up and went into the bathroom; she heard water running.

“Lay on your stomach.” Tony told her before she could say anything.

She wanted to object, say she was fine, but something in the way they were acting told her to just go with it. So she turned onto her stomach. She felt Tony place a kiss on an unmarred section of her shoulder; he pressed his forehead against hers in a gesture that spoke volumes.

Steve returned with a small tub of water and a few bath sponges. He placed it next to the bed before picking the soap up off the end table. Tony took the soap and began to work it into one of the sponges while Steve took the other and began to wet her skin.

The water was pleasantly warm and felt nice against her bruised body. He started at her neck, massaging slowly before moving down to her shoulders. He gently cleaned the dirt from her abrasions as he went, keeping just enough pressure to be relaxing but not enough to hurt. Next, he took special care with each arm, massaging undamaged areas. Once her arms were done, he went back to her hips and lower back. He slid his large palm firmly down each cheek after the sponge had made the same path, before continuing on to her legs. He avoided the bandage that Bruce had put in place, and gave her feet a nice rub once he’d finally reached them.

She was already feeling better. The water and Steve’s hands worked wonders on soar muscles.

Next came Tony with the antibacterial soap. She was surprised that it didn’t sting when it went over her cuts, but she was not going to complain. She did mention it though, to which Tony’s reply was, “Stark tech. We created it to use in underdeveloped areas, but it works just as well here.” He followed the same path Steve had, leaving soapsuds behind in his wake.

Steve took the job of rinsing her off in the same methodical and precise way that they had done the previous two sweeps. Once they were apparently satisfied, they told her to roll over. Steve had placed a towel for her to roll onto so that she wouldn’t get the sheets wet.

Once she was on her back, they both set to exploring. She didn’t have scratches on her front since she’d slid on her back, so there was nothing for them to clean. They both kept constant contact; feather light kisses and massaging fingers left trails from her head to her toes and she was beginning to get very aroused by the attention, especially since those kisses and touches did not ignore her chest and other erogenous zones.

When she began to make small pleading noises, their touches became less about physical contact and more about increasing her arousal. Steve slipped his fingers down to begin circling her clit, while Tony devoted particularly doting attention to her breasts and neck. Steve replaced his fingers with his tongue and Tony flicked his tongue over her nipple at the same time, almost perfectly in sync with the movement of Steve’s tongue. She really wanted to touch them, but they kept moving her hands back to her side when she tried. 

When they brought her to orgasm, the touches returned to soothing and massaging rather than tantalizing. She could see that they were both hard, though she couldn’t remember them getting naked, but they still would not let her touch.

They seemed to be able to tell when their soothing and massaging touches began to illicit an arousing response again, because they switched back to the tantalizing. This time it was Tony lavishing her folds and Steve worshiping her breasts. The combination was astounding and she so desperately wanted to touch them, to return the favor, but it was still denied her, despite her begging. When she came again, they eased up their attentions.

She could feel a third one building and needed one of them to be inside her when it hit. She said as much, probably shouted it, and she saw them give each other a look. When they started communicating telepathically she didn’t know, but they seemingly agreed on something, because Steve reached over and retrieved condoms from the end table.

He rolled one on himself and then lay down next to her on the bed. Tony helped her to sit up and she straddled Steve, ready to impale herself on his cock in her impatience, but Tony was making her go slow. Inch by inch, she slid down until Steve was fully inside her. 

She started to move, but Tony and Steve stopped her, keeping her hips in place. When she stopped, Steve picked up and rhythm, slow and deliberate, while Tony cupped and suckled her breast. As Tony’s hand moved lower, Steve increased his speed. Tony began to tease her clit as Steve hammered into her and soon she was shooting towards to the edge into climax. She was thrown over the edge when Steve made one small adjustment and started hitting her g-spot, but this time they didn’t ease up. They kept up, not letting her come down, and she came, spectacularly, a fourth time before she was fully done with the third.

She knew Steve came with her that time because his paced faltered and he cried out, slamming into her and holding as his orgasm washed over him. He relaxed, practically boneless, after it was done and she was tempted to follow suit, but Tony was still… or was he? She’d looked down to get her hand around him, but he’d come already from watching/helping and his own… no, Steve’s hand. She saw the sticky glisten of Tony’s orgasm on Steve’s hand.

She rolled over, glad that everyone was good, because she had zero energy. Tony left to take care of the condom and came back with a washcloth to clean Steve’s hand and another for Darcy. She cleaned herself up and then he tossed the two washcloths in the tub by the bed. When that was done, Steve and Tony pulled her down between them to sleep. 

They fell asleep first for once. When she noticed this, she asked as quietly as she could, “Jarvis?”

“You scared them, Miss Lewis.” The AI explained. “Had you not been wearing Captain Roger’s helmet, you would not have survived the crash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ha! I told you it'd be up. :D now excuse me while I pass out from exhaustion._


	7. Public indecency...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets bored while Tony and Steve are at a press conference, until she finds her comm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or their world
> 
> Day 7: Outdoor/Public; Phone Sex
> 
> Last one! And it's up before midnight! Yay!

Darcy flopped down onto the bed with an overly dramatic sigh. She was so bored! She hated being in the Tower by herself; the penthouse felt especially empty with no one else around, and it was a Sunday. There was never anything to do on Sundays. 

She half wished she could’ve gone to the press conference with Steve and Tony. Except press conferences were boring too. At least she wouldn’t be bored and alone. 

“Jarvis. Turn on the press conference.” Darcy sat on the edge of the bed so that she could see the footage easily when Jarvis displayed it. Tony had his public face on, answering questions and deflecting others with false smiles and carefully practiced genius billionaire playboy philanthropist posture. Steve looked politely focused, which meant he was either bored out of his mind or ten seconds away from saying something that would make headlines. “God, they look horrible.”

“Only to us, Miss Lewis. The public view polls increase by at least 4% after press conferences.” 

Darcy grumbled. “How much longer until they’re done?”

“The press conference is scheduled until 3pm.”

She looked at the time. Two O’clock. “They can’t get out of it?”

“Not without an emergency, Miss Lewis.”

She pouted. They looked so tense; they needed to have more fun with these things if they expected to survive them. Of course, right on cue, that’s when inspiration struck her. She grinned evilly. Ooh, but it was a bad plan, horrible; they would get in so much trouble if they were caught… but if they weren’t…

“Jarvis, are they wearing their comms?”

The AI hesitated; he seemed to have deduced she was up to no good. “Yes, Miss Lewis.”

She grabbed her Bluetooth that Tony had given her and put it on. It had a secure, direct connection to their comm. channels. She cleared her throat, pressed the call button, and spoke low and sultry, “Here are the rules, gentlemen.” She heard through the comm. and saw on the screen when they both tensed, surprised. “One, no talking. Answer questions from the sharks, but don’t speak to me. Two, no one can know. Don’t do anything that might give away our game, which leads me to three: no touching. Hands on the table. I’ll know if you stray.”

She chuckled when Steve reached for his glass of water and took a drink to cover a cough. Tony’s real smirk made an appearance and he seemed to relax, enjoying the game already.

She made sure to keep her voice pitched low, seductively slow and enticing. “Do you like my game, Steve? Do you want me to whisper naughty ideas in your ear? Like how I wish I were under that table, running my hands up your thigh, palming you through your suit? Tony likes my game; I can see it. What should I do, Tony? Should I unzip Steve with my hands or my teeth?” Tony rubbed a few fingers across his mouth in what might have been a pensive gesture to the casual observer. 

“With my teeth,” she smiled, “I agree. So much better that way. I know you aren’t wearing anything underneath that suit today, because Tony hid all of your underwear while you were in the shower.” Steve glanced sidelong at Tony, who flashed a spectacular smile, passing it off as casual flirting with one of the reporters. “Imagine, Steve. Once your fly is down and your button is undone, my lips will be right there, trailing lightly across your skin. Would you like that?” 

Steve nodded his head to one of the reporters, “Yes. Next question?” And if his voice came out a bit rougher than normal, no one but Darcy and Tony really noticed.

“Oh, sneaky Captain, that came very close to breaking the rules.” Darcy tsked. “Maybe I should leave you there and see how Tony’s doing. How about it Tony? Those silk boxers feeling a little snug yet? Silk has the lowest frictional coefficient of all other fabrics; I bet it would glide across you in magnificent ways if I were to work my hand over it. Maybe we should have Steve test my hypothesis. His hands are warmer than mine, and I hear silk does wonderful things with a little heat.” It was Tony’s turn to reach for his water. 

“How about it Steve? You want to run your hand over Tony? Feel him harden as you rub the smooth silk over his receptive skin? You’re sitting close enough, I bet you could manage it. Don’t you want to just reach over and feel how excited he is, how ready he is?” Steve’s hand twitched on top of the table, but he was good and didn’t move it towards Tony. 

She giggled, “I saw that. I knew you wanted to. I do too. I bet I could reach you both from under that table. Go back and forth, teasing, bringing you close to the edge and then stop while I tease and bring the other close to release. Do it over and over and over again until you’re both biting your lip to keep from crying out. Does that sound good to you? Because it sounds so good to me.” It really did, too. She slipped her hand under her shorts and began stroking herself gently. 

“Oh, god, I’m already dripping wet.” And maybe she hadn’t meant to say that part out loud, but she couldn’t say the results were undesirable. Steve nearly knocked his water over in his attempt to grab it, and Tony stumbled ever so slightly over the answer he was giving. 

“Just imagining the two of you… the feel, the sight, the taste of you.” She moaned as she slid lightly over her sensitive nub. This was going to be over soon if she wasn’t careful. She glanced at the screen. Her guys were now visibly shifting in their seats, antsy to be elsewhere. “What’s the rule guys? Can’t let them know, remembe-ah,” she cut herself off with an unexpected moan as she almost climaxed. Sheer determination brought her back down a bit.

Tony had a shit-eating grin on his face, clearly enjoying himself, and Steve looked ready to just get up and leave the conference all together. 

“Reporters be damned, I think I would jump whichever one of you was closest and pull the other into my mouth, dragging you with me as I, ah, came.” She was breathing heavily and not bothering to silence any and every moan and plea that escaped her throat. “Christ, you don’t know how close I am right now. I h-have an emergency in my pants!”

Both of them jumped to their feet, effectively silencing the room. “Terribly, sorry, ladies and gentlemen, to cut this short, but something has come up and we have to take care of it.” Tony said quickly as he and Steve hurried out the door. She lost sight of them once they were no longer on camera, but they hadn’t disconnected their comms.

“Darcy, baby, you are devious and evil.” Steve said, voice almost a growl.

It went straight to her core and she whimpered, needy. “You love it.”

“Darce, I want to hear you come.” Tony’s voice was almost as rugged as Steve’s and it pushed her closer to the edge. “Slip two fingers inside and fuck your sweet, tight cunt.”

Steve didn’t make much noise and didn’t talk almost at all during sex, so when she heard his voice command, “Keep pleasuring yourself; come for us.” It pushed her over the edge and she was flying in her orgasm, crying out loudly into the comm.

Some part of her brain registered that both of them made oaths and curses upon her climax, but she couldn’t focus too intently on their words until she came down a bit. 

When she was able to register what they were saying again, she heard Steve. “I hope you’re ready for round two. We’re almost home.”

She laughed breathily, “Ready when you are, boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thus ends Darcy Lewis Smut Week. A shame. I had fun, though, and may participate in another prompt week if I happen upon one. Thanks for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! All of your wonderful support has been awesome! Thank you so much!_

**Author's Note:**

> _This was another solo thing; don't worry, we are so close to actually posting the joint project. So close. I promise._


End file.
